


Extreme sports with MC

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger HC book [24]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: Hi~! I'd been reading through your blog and all I can say is that I love it! So, um... may I request an HC where MC is into extreme sports and RFA+V & Saeran tries it with them?A/N: Why thank you! i love y o u your wish is my command! god i wish i had someone to do these sports with me  ;A; THEY’RE SO FUN?? ~Admin 404





	Extreme sports with MC

*YOOSUNG:

-WHY ARE WE ON TOP OF THIS BRIDGE

-MC, THERE’S NO WAY I’M JUMPING OFF OF THIS BRIDGE

-THERE’S JUST ONE ROPE HOLDING ONTO ME MC, PLEASE!!!!!!

-He was interested in what hobbies you were into!

-When you told him you were into some sports, he was excited to try it out with you!

-Wanted to prove he was more than just a gamer! He can be manly and play some sports, too!

-Does… screaming… on the way down from the top of the bridge count as manly??

-When the two of you are back with your feet on the ground, he’s a blubbering MESS

-THIS SCARED HIM SO BAD MC HOW DO YOU DO THIS ALL THE TIME

-Never wants to do this again!!!! He respects that you have fun but please be careful!!! So scared for your safety but absolutely cannot bring himself to do it again

*ZEN:

-Listen,,, he was an adrenaline junkie back in the day too

-So an extreme sport? No problem

-You suggested some rock climbing! He was down!

-“That’s not very extreme, MC”

-That is… until you brought him to this wall…

-That wasn’t…. produced…in a factory

-FREE CLIMBING??? MC WHAT IF WE FALL? THERE’S NO EQUIPMENT HERE!!!

-He’s got a lot of upper body strength, but are you gonna be okay??? WORRIED

-When the two of you get to the top, though, he’s exhausted!!! You made it seem so easy!

-10/10 would do it again though, he loves making it a competition though he loses almost every time?

*JAEHEE:

-You’d often come home with bruises and it worried her so much!!

-So you decided to take her to one of your roller derby matches!

-CHEERED SO LOUD!

-YEAH MC, PUSH ‘EM DOWN! GET AHEAD!!

-You offered to let her practice with your team sometime

-She…LOVES IT

-THIS IS SUCH A GOOD WAY TO RELIEVE HER STRESS!!!!!

-She’s really good too, omg! lowkey imagines some of them are elizabeth and jumin

-Immediately offered a position on the team, and accepted!!!

-The two of you will marvel at all of the bruises you get together, they’re like little sometimes painful trophies!

*JUMIN:

-He didn’t think scuba diving was an ‘extreme sport’

-So when you told him you like to participate in said extreme sport from time to time, he was visibly confused

\- Assistant Kang, explain to me why scuba diving is extreme

-He decided to indulge in your hobby!

\- (damn trustfund kid takes you to some private island he owns or like bora bora or something)

-Didn’t know that you had to sign so many insurance forms?? Is this truly that dangerous?

-When he was under the water, though, he realized why you loved it so much

-The colours of the coral, seaweed, and fish were all so bright and beautiful!!

-The way the sun shone through the water and onto you was BREATHTAKING okay but did you not think the same about the amazing fish, juju???

-Seriously this is now something the two of you do very very often and you never get tired of it!!

*SAEYOUNG:

-Come on MC!! Let me go with you just this once!!

-Just wants to see what you do in your spare time!

-So you tell him to show up in some shorts and a t-shirt! But…..why?

-You had him meet you on the second floor of some parking garage

\- okay mc this isn’t…weird…at all?

-When you just smile at him before breaking out into a sprint and jumping off of the second floor to the street below, he PANICS

-Runs to the railing and watches you take off down the road, jumping on and off various things, cart-wheeling, and flipping, he was surprised but cheered you on before trying to catch up!

-From then on, it was a competition to see who could do cooler moves!

-“MC! LOOK! HARDCORE PARKOUR!!!!!”

\- trips over a park bench onto his face

*V:

-The two of you were visiting a beach!

-Loved taking pictures of you!

-Hair blowing in the wind, sun shining on your skin, BEAUTIFUL

-ACTION SHOTS OF YOU ON A SURFBOARD

-HOLY SHIT YOU’RE GREAT!

-Panics if you wipe out though!

-You offered to teach him! But the first time he tried on his own, he wiped out

-2787654/10 loves riding on yours! He can get close ups!!

-The one time he takes selfies instead of pictures of just you

-He’s determined to learn to ride on his own!!!! Private lessons! Wants to impress you! PLEASE MC!!

*SAERAN:

-He knows how to ride a skateboard

-He knows that YOU know how to ride a skateboard

-What he didn’t know was that you??? Were?? So??? Good??

-Like, you can do so many tricks!

-Grinding the rail? Perfect. Nose grab? Amazing. Saran wrap? Wait. Why did you keep calling him by this skateboard trick??

-LOVED GOING TO THE SKATE PARK WITH YOU

-TEACH HIM ALL OF THE TRICKS, MC!!!!!!

-He’s seen other people fall and really hurt themselves doing some of the tricks he’s seen you do

-SO WORRIED but also, hey, EXTREMELY IN AWE

-Secretly takes pictures of you on his phone because??? You look so bad ass!! He loves it!!!!!


End file.
